1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for debriding wounds and/or various tissues of the body such as, but not limited to, tumors, epithelial tissue, muscle, and/or cartilage with ultrasound energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
When confronted with wounded tissue, physicians and similar practitioners of medical arts have numerous devices and methods at their disposal. Treating the wound can be simply accomplished by placing a bandage on the wound as to prevent contaminants such as, but not limited, microorganisms and dirt from entering the wound. Exposing the wound to hyperbaric oxygen may also bring about a therapeutic effect. More persistent and/or chronic wounds can be treated with repeated administrations of negative pressure therapy.
Administering pharmaceuticals to the wound may also be utilized to treat wounded tissue. A therapeutic benefit may be obtained by preventing an infection from developing in the wounded tissue. Keeping the wound in an infection free state can be accomplished by administering various anti-microbial agents such as, but not limited to, antiseptics, antibiotics, antiviral agents, antifungal agents, or any combination thereof. Administering various growth factors to the wounded tissue may also elicit a therapeutic benefit by promoting the growth of new tissue.
In extreme situations, the practitioner may have to resort to surgery to treat the wounded tissue. Grafting transplanted and/or bioengineered tissue onto the wounded may be necessary with severe wounds.
More experimental treatments, such as exposing the wounded tissue to ultraviolet light, electricity, and/or ultrasound, are also available to the practitioner. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,478,754, 6,761,729, 6,533,803, 6,569,099, 6,663,554, and 6,960,173 teach methods and devices utilizing an ultrasound generated spray to treat wounded tissues. Methods and devices utilizing indirect contact with the wounded tissue via a liquid aerosol are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,025,735 and 6,916,296. As taught by U.S. Patent Applications 2004/0030254 and 2006/0241470, directly contacting the wounded tissue with an ultrasonically vibrating probe may also be utilized to elicit a therapeutic effect by debriding the wound.